Vampires
Below is a list of detailed information should you wish to play the role of Vampire in Elysium City, it is by no means a complete list but an overview to assist you. Remember your vampire has been brought to a planet set in the future where supernatural is seen as madness in those who would speak of it's existence, this allows you an advantage to the unsuspecting but please remember to play fair regardless of your characters powers. Before creating your character it is paramount you understand the Masquerade and the basic rules for Vampires in Elysium City Basic Rules of Being a Vampire 1. Respect the sim and the rules within, understand there is a Masque in place which must be respected. 2. Consent, you may have varying degrees of power but consent from other players is still a requirement, if you plan on using your powers discreetly toward another player contact them first in IM to discuss this. 3. It is advised that you use your powers according to your age and clan. Certain powers will gain strength over time, think of it as a journey, not something to be rushed into to become the most powerful vampire in the city. Also research your clan and their primary ability's to further assist you in those which your character would have more strength in. 4. Vampires are not immortal, in the sense they can still be killed. There are many methods to kill a vampire which will be listed in a separate notecard. Again consent is needed however this is more of a reminder that you can die and by many means, something to think about. 5. Vampires are undead, they crave blood on a constant basis and require it for their survival, their strength also relies on how often they feed. If your character does not feed it may slip into a coma like state and die. 6. There are no born vampires in Elysium, to create another vampire you must drain all of their blood to Sire them then replace what was taken via them drinking of your blood. With this, your character is then connected to his or her Sire, the vampire who -turned- them. Think of your Sire as your father of sorts or mentor, perhaps both. As a young vampire or fledgling your Sire is who you will consult when in doubt and ultimately who you will learn and grow from using their guidance and knowledge. 7. A vampire can have other characters who are loyal to your character through the drinking of your blood, also known as ghouls they are the slaves of the vampire world with no powers though they may have an increase in strength and life span it is only slight. 8. As a Vampire in Elysium you need to adhere to the limits set for Vampires in Elysium. The maximum amount of abilities one vampire may have is five. Most may have only four or perhaps less, more so fledglings who do not begin with as many powers as an elder may have. Such powers will be taught over time by your characters Sure as mentioned above. 9. The moment your character turns Vampire there is no going back. Please be sure this is what you wish before agreeing to this change. The only race who may return to their former race is the lycan though this may only happen once, if they return to their original race there is no going back to being a Vampire again. 10. Vampires may not have any cybernetic implants, like the Lycan the body will simply reject them. If you were a hybrid before being turned you will lose all physical attributes such as tail, ears, they will simply die and eventually fall off, you will lose the abilities of the hybrid you were and all memories of your former life, you will be in essence completely reborn as we can't have Vampires with all their given abilities also permitted the abilities of the hybrid, primarily this is to keep things fair. Understanding the Masquerade Vampires like Lycans in Elysium City must adhere to the Masque. No open shows of powers in front of those not of your kin or physical displays which would break the Masque. Vampires in Elysium adhere to a wide variety of lores from varying concepts though primarily this is taken from the WOD theme. Given the nature of Elysium City, it is paramount the Masque is followed as supernatural beings must remain myth to keep the sim realistic and your character safe. It also allows those who do not wish to be involved in supernatural races that option. The Masque is a cover of sorts for both Vampires and Lycans, a respect for their kin only and not given to those not of a supernatural race. This veil is a form of protection from those who may wish to exploit or harm what would be seen as something far from the norm. Please respect your fellow Vampires or Lycans who do not wish to have their veil lifted in the slightest and refrain from disclosing information to others IC which may bring risk of having the Masque broken. Other players may not use OOC information to discover your true race, nor may they suspect IC if all precautions have been taken to be certain you will not be uncovered for what you truly are, consent is required and if not asked for being revealed by another player may be forfeited. If a fellow player is uncertain of how the Masque works contact them and politely inform them of its importance. Lastly, if you choose to lift the veil in the presence of others not of your kin you will need to accept the consequences to your actions, no-one can force you into perma death but if you continue to break the Masque, putting others at risk, don't expect other vampires to be friendly toward you and eventually they may decide it's far safer for them to end all RP with you completely. The choice is yours. How to Kill or Harm a Vampire The following is a brief list of what may cause harm or kill a Vampire. Vampires are not immune to guns, knives and the like however when injury occurs a vampire unlike a mortal has the ability to heal. If injured once out of the public eye the vampire must soon feed afterwards to begin the healing process. With minor injury this isn't required, the more severe the injury the more blood the vampire will require for his or her body to heal. Kindred can also be affected by disease, poison, electrocution and other dangers. While they can't be affected by disease, they can still carry it in their bodies and transfer diseases to their food source or victim. 1. A stake to the heart.. If a stake is driven through your heart you will enter a stage of paralysis and will remain so until the stake is removed. 2. Having your head cut off will result in death. 3. Starvation or too much blood lost without replenishing this via feeding. 4. Vampires are extremely flammable and will withdraw from and avoid open flame, this is inbuilt within them and they will be brought to a state of panic and flee the location of the danger. Some vampires do not fear fire in general however they will still be harmed by it. Sunlight and Fire produces aggravated damage very quickly, which heals very slowly. 5. Religious items can harm a vampire if it is of the faith they held while mortal however with religion in Elysium virtually non existent the exception being a few religious fanatics still holding on, this is a rare situation to be in generally. 6. Nanites will make your character very ill though they will not kill a vampire. Nanites consume dead tissue and this along with the vampires regeneration rate causes a painful cycle until the nanites are de-activated or purged in some way. 7. Wounds caused by another vampires bite or claws cause an aggravated wound which takes double the time of a regular wound to heal. 8. Electricity alone doesn't do much harm to a kindred, it can't stop the heart from beating as it was never beating to begin with. The heat generated by a high electric current however may cause internal burns. If a vampire suffers from the amount of electric shock which would kill a mortal and the damage is too much they may fall into a state of Torpor . Poisons, Drugs and Disease in Vampires Drugs : The undead can not be effected directly by drugs, their body is dead, no blood is evident to pump the drug, whether it be alcohol, cocaine or otherwise through their systems. The only way they may be effected is by drinking from a mortal effected by drugs, some vampires store vials of blood from affected people so they still may at times feel the effects of drugs differently to mortals do but with almost the same effects, perhaps not as keenly. Disease and Viruses: ''Disease and viruses, a kindred may become a carrier of either the disease or otherwise though they will not physically be affected to it, they can pass it onto a mortal via feeding from them. To be cured of being a carrier the kindred must drink of someone already cured of the same disease or find a morbus vampire to remove the disease. A vampire can also refuse to be a carrier of a certain disease, like everything consent is needed. ''Poisons: A vampire can't be effected by poisons, again they are dead, they have no blood to carry the poison through their body and the dead tissue is not effected by such substances. Poisons from disciplines are the only exception. How to Become a Vampire Humans may be turned however along with gaining many powers and weakness they did not before have they will lose all memory of their former life. A hybrid can be turned though their body will lose all of it's hybrid physical traits, ears, tails etc will simply rot and fall off. Any hybrid attributes will be lost, their sense of balance from having a tail will also require them months to learn to walk again. They also need to learn how to hear without the advanced auditory perceptions they once had and to move in a far more human like manner, this will never be easy and the entire transition will take around three months while in character, less if OOC time has passed. A cyborg can be turned only if around 70% of their body has remained human yet once suffering from a vampiric state the body will begin to reject all cybernetic parts. Replacements from something such as regular healing will not replace these parts, they must be replaced regularly at a hospital. Abilities and Clans Next you will need to decide on a clan and abilities for your character, please keep in mind the maximum number of allowed abilities is five. The only races who may be -turned- are humans, lycans, hybrids and tidebreed however once turned they will lose all their physical attributes, animal if a non human and will lose all memory of their past. Make sure that along with powers you add weakness, no-one is a god here and all RP must be fair. Vampire Clans *Assamites: Vampires descended from Middle Eastern origin and excel in assasination. *Burakumin: Horrific Japanese vampires who's past lies in the west. *Brujah: Warrior vampires, poets with more physical enhancements. *Daeva: Graceful and poised with abilities aimed to induce passion in others. *Gangrel: Beast like vampires with animal associated abilities. *Giovanni: Descendants of the Italian vampires who specialize in the discipline of Necromancy. *Lasombra: Skilled in perfection, manipulation they are ruthless and strong willed. *Malkavian: Insane vampires who live on the outskirts of other clans, they hold the ability to inflict their insanity and dementations upon others. Abilities *Animalism *Auspex *Celerity *Dominate *Fortitude *Obfuscate *Potence *Presence